Vanilla Sweet Kiss (Various KNB x Kuroko)
by ForeverFujoshi8
Summary: This is a compilation of Kuroko Tetsuya x Various KNB characters yaoi/fluff oneshots. I don't own the pictures used in this book and I'm not owning them so credits. And especially, I don't own Kuroko No Basuke because it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. This is RATED M for some reasons. Hope you like it! :D
1. REQUEST ACCEPTED

**Hi, minna-sama! (≧∇≦)/ **

I'll be **accepting** all of your requests. **Just comment below to request.**

It's **up to you **who's/who're **Kuroko's partner**(s) and if you have a **plotready**, I'll **accept** it too.

It's also up to you if you want **Kuroko** to be the **seme** _(top)_ or the **uke** _(bottom)_ in the story. (*≧∀≦*)

**Any violent reactions are accepted. **(^_^)

Anyone who request here, will be **mention** as a dedication on my **Author's note** _(always on the top, before starting the story and sometimes, at the end)  
><em>

I'm also accepting **unusual pairing** _(Ex: TakaoxKuroko, MayuzumixKuroko etc.)_

And **PLEASE **remember to put if you want **LEMON **or **FLUFF. **

**BTW, Thank you for reading and for the wonderful comments. Especially, the users, 'SpiritofLove961' and 'kruemelmonszter' who're the first one to comment on the first chapter and the user, 'silver woman' ****who's the first one to request.**

**»—(¯' So... LET'S START? ´¯)—»**


	2. Vanilla Sweet Kiss (KagamixKuroko LEMON)

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR ANY BOYXBOY ****SCENES**** OR ACTIONS YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE. But for those who love Yaoi or Boyxboy lemons, THIS STORY MAY CAUSE SEVERE NOSEBLEED SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. xD ****SO ****LET'S ****START**

Kuroko looked took a sip on his favorite vanilla milkshake, clearly enjoying it while in front of him, is Kagami. Who's enjoying his 20 burgers. They're inside the Maji Burger since they decided to stop over before they go home from school. They're actually dating for 3 months now. Kagami looked at Kuroko when he remembered something important to say to his shadow.

"Hey. Kuroko. "

Kuroko stopped then looked at Kagami with a black expression. "Yes, Kagami-kun? "

"A-Are you free this Sunday? " Kagami asked, stammering.

"Yes, I am. Why? " Kuroko asked, still with a blank expression.

"Actually, I learned how to make a Vanilla Milkshake so I want you to be the first one to taste it. " Kagami explained shyly, rubbing the back of this neck.

When Kuroko didn't replied, Kagami glanced at Kuroko, expecting of his answer but instead his eyes widened when he saw Kuroko's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Woah! A total different expression." he thought to himself, shocked.

"So? What do you say?" he asked, raising a brow at Kuroko.

"Sure, Kagami-kun. I'd love to." Kuroko answered, eyes still sparkling with excitement.

While waiting for Kagami who's still in the kitchen, making his special homemade milkshake. Kuroko decided to watch a basketball match inside Kagami's living room. When Kuroko got impatient, he decided to watch Kagami in the kitchen. When Kuroko went inside the kitchen, he saw Kagami pouring the vanilla milkshake in a glass. Kuroko stared at him for a few minutes, admiring the way he looks while wearing a frizzled red apron.

"Kagami-kun." he called behind him and he saw Kagami jumped in shock.

He glared at Kuroko. "How many times did I told you to stop appearing suddenly?!"

"But I'm standing here a few minutes now." Kuroko replied with his famous blank expression and Kagami grabbed his head, gripping it tightly.

"It hurts, Kagami-kun." Kuroko heard him sighed before returning to what he's doing.

"I haven't experienced that in a while." Kagami whispered to himself, sighing.

Kagami placed the glass in the table before sitting on the chair. Kuroko sat beside Kagami, looking at the glass in front of him. He looked at Kagami and saw him smirking at him.

"Dig in. "

Kuroko smiled at him, slightly that almost Kagami didn't noticed it. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami smirked at him in reply. Kuroko looked at the glass in front of him before taking it. He take a sip and his eyes widened, sparkling in delight.

"Is it delicious?" Kagami asked, smirking.

Kuroko nodded in reply, taking another sip. "Yes. It is delicious, Kagami-kun." he replied.

Kagami chuckled. "Good to hear that and I can see that you're clearly enjoying the Milkshake."

"Huh? "

"It's dripping from your mouth. " Kagami chuckled and Kuroko felt his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Come closer. "

Kagami grabbed his hand and pulled me closer to him. Kagami reached for his face and when he placed his hand on Kuroko's mouth, Kagami used his thumb, wiping his lip clean. Kuroko can still feel his cheeks burning. Kuroko looked at Kagami-kun shyly and he felt his cheeks exploded when Kagami licked his thumb.

Kagami smirked, staring at Kuroko's blue eyes. "Sweet."

Kagami placed both of his hands on Kuroko's cheek, staring straight to his eyes. Before he could ask what's wrong, Kuroko almost gasped when he felt Kagami pulIed his face closer to his. Kuroko closed his eyes when their lips met and a few seconds after, their kiss became more passionate. Kuroko felt Kagami's tongue licking his lower lip, asking for entrance which he gladly accepted.

Their tongue fight for dominance but of course, in the end, Kagami won. Kagami forced Kuroko to sit on his lap, Kuroko's legs around his waist. Kuroko forced his eyes to open. Even though, his eyelids felt heavy. Then he saw Kagami, looking at him with his red eyes burning with lust. Kuroko can feel his boxers getting tighter.

Kagami started kissing Kuroko deeply. Kuroko moaned, slightly when he felt Kagami's tongue rolled around his tongue before sucking it. After Kagami sucked Kuroko's tongue, Kuroko did the same with Kagami's tongue while grinding his arousal on Kagami's. Kuroko heard him groaned. They're both panting when their lips parted.

"We should stop. I think I wouldn't control myself if we continue." Kagami said, still panting and Kuroko nodded in reply.

Kuroko inverted his eyes on the side, blushing when he realized their position. Unconsciously, licking his lips. Kuroko stopped when he heard Kagami-kun groaned.

"Stop doing that!" Kagami groaned, loudly.

Kuroko gave him a blank stare while tilting my head to the side. "What?"

Kagami hugged Kuroko tightly, nuzzles his head on Kuroko's neck before whispering. "If you don't, I won't have the will to stop. I might mess you up even more."

Kuroko blushed hardly because of what Kagami said. He gulped nervously before answering.

"It's okay. Mess me up."Kuroko whispered to Kagami's ear, seductively.

"Damn. Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed, placing both of his hands on my cheeks.

Before Kuroko could react, Kagami connected his lips on Kuroko's, kissing me passionately. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hair for support, pulling it slightly. Kuroko felt Kagami's hands travelled downward then he gasped in shock when Kagami gripped both of his butt. He quickly entered his tongue, sucking and swirling his tongue on mine. Kuroko moaned, still pulling Kagami's hair which stimulated Kagami even more.

Kagami parted his mouth on Kuroko's then started kissing Kuroko's neck, trying to find his sensitive spot.

"Mmm!" Kuroko moaned, biting his lower lip when Kagami found his sensitive spot and Kuroko felt Kagami smirked against his skin.

"N-Ngh!" Kuroko moaned again when Kagami started licking and nibbling his neck, leaving red marks.

While Kagami's busy with Kuroko's neck, Kuroko felt Kagami's hand slipped inside his shirt. He started caressing Kuroko's back which only stimulated him more. Kagami parted his lips on Kuroko's neck and to help him to take Kuroko's shirt off but he stopped.

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun? " Kuroko asked, panting slightly.

"I think we should continue this on our bed." Kagami whispered huskily in Kuroko's ear before carrying him bridal style.

"What about the Milkshake? "

Kagami smirked. "Don't mind it. That could wait. "

Kagami carried Kuroko towards his bedroom. He opened his bedroom's door and after they entered, Kagami immediately closed it using his foot. Kagami laid Kuroko's body on his bed before hovering on top of him. Kagami pecked him on the lips, down on Kuroko's neck before helping Kuroko took off his shirt.

Kagami kissed Kuroko's collarbone before kissing his chest then his left nipple. Kuroko moaned, biting his lower lip when Kagami flicked his tongue on his left nipple. Kuroko felt Kagami kissing it again before twirling his tongue on his nipple, slightly biting it while pinching his right nipple.

"N-Ngh... K-Kagami... k-kun" Kuroko moaned, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly.

"Cute." Kagami thought before kissing Kuroko's left nipple.

Giving the same attention to the right, Kagami kissed it then twirled his tongue on Kuroko's right nipple before kissing it again. While going it, Kagami's busy pinching Kuroko's left nipple. Kagami lowered down on Kuroko's navel, kissing it then licked his belly button before going down to his pants. Kagami glanced at Kuroko before unbuckling his belt. After unbuckling Kuroko's belt, in one swift motion, Kagami pulled Kuroko's pants together with his boxers, revealing Kuroko's hard manhood and leaving him all naked. Kuroko blushed hardly, trying to cover his body. Kagami chuckled before grabbing Kuroko's hands, placing it above him to stop him from covering himself.

"Stop covering yourself. You're perfect." Kagami whispered in Kuroko's ear before kissing Kuroko on his cheeks to assured him, which caused Kuroko to blush harder.

Kagami continued what he's doing, releasing Kuroko's hands. Kuroko gaped when Kagami wrapped Kuroko's manhood, using his hand tightly. Kagami slowly pumped Kuroko's manhood, sending pleasure through out his body. Kuroko moaned and gasped underneath him, grabbing the bed sheet tightly. Kuroko gasped loudly when he felt something soft touched the head of his manhood. Kuroko looked down at Kagami and he blushed when he realized that Kagami's been watching him.

Kagami smirked at Kuroko before repeating what he did earlier, making Kuroko gasped. Kagami played with Kuroko's tip using his thumb which made his manhood dripped with pre-cum, making it slippery and easier to pump.

"Mmm!" Kuroko moaned, biting his lower lip then shot his head backwards when Kagami's tongue licked the tip before placing Kuroko's whole manhood in his mouth, bobbing his head forward and backward awfully slow.

"A-Ahh! K-Kagami... k-kun... Ngh... S-Stop! Or I-I'll come..." Kuroko moaned, still biting his lip before grabbed Kagami's head, pulling his hair which made Kagami winced a little.

Kagami bobbed his head faster, sucking Kuroko's pre-cum and when he reached the tip, he'll twirl his tongue on the tip before shoving Kuroko's manhood, full on his mouth. What Kagami's doing is enough to send Kuroko off the edge. Sweet, Kagami thought. Kagami's getting addicted in Kuroko's taste.

"Ngh! A-Ahh! K-Kagami... k-kun... I-I'm... C-Cum-!" Kuroko moaned while biting his lip hardly, making his lip dripped with blood.

Kagami hummed then bobbed faster, giving Kuroko what he thinks he wants. Kuroko moaned loudly when he cummed on Kagami's mouth. Kagami wiped the edge of his mouth, wiping Kuroko's cum which's dripping on his chin before drinking Kuroko's cum while looking, seductively at Kuroko who's panting heavily, body covered in sweat. While Kuroko's recovering from his heavy orgasm, Kagami started to undress himself. When Kagami took all of his clothes off, Kuroko stared at Kagami's well-built abs. Kagami moaned, getting harder at Kuroko's intense stare on his body.

Kuroko placed his hands on Kagami's abs, caressing it which only made Kagami harder than he imagined. Kagami sighed, feeling contented having Kuroko's hands, caressing his skin and slightly digging his nails. While Kuroko laying on his back, Kagami placed his fully erected manhood in front of Kuroko's mouth, looking down at him, seductively.

"Suck. " Kagami demanded, huskily.

Kuroko did what Kagami wants and Kagami shoved his whole manhood inside his mouth. Kagami moaned, groaned and gripped Kuroko's head, thrusting into his mouth.

"N-Ngh! D-Damn... K-Kuroko... S-So good..." Kagami groaned, still thrusting into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko hummed, sending pleasure on Kagami's whole body.

"Y-Yes... Ngh! K-Kuroko..." Kagami moaned and groaned above him, thrusting faster and faster.

"N-Ngh! K-Kuroko... C-Cum... C-Cumming!" Kagami moaned before cumming into Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko drank Kagami's cum. Kagami kissed Kuroko's mouth, licking his cum that's dripping on Kuroko's mouth before french kissing him. Kagami stood up, getting the condoms and lube inside his drawers. Kagami positioned himself in front of Kuroko's hole then he put a condom on his manhood. He opened the bottle of lube and put some on his hands. Kagami entered a finger inside Kuroko, slowly thrusting in and out, making Kuroko gasped and winced.

"K-Kagami... k-kun... It feels... W-Weird..." Kuroko winced, uncomfortably.

"Kuroko. Just bare with it a little." Kagami whispered in Kuroko's ear, licking Kuroko's earlobe.

Kagami entered another finger, making Kuroko moaned with pain and pleasure. Kagami scissored his finger, stretching Kuroko's hole to fit his size. When Kagami thinks that the third finger will fit, he entered his third finger in, thrusting in and out of Kuroko.

"K-Kagami-kun... I-I want you inside of me. " Kuroko moaned, almost pleading.

Kagami smirked at Kuroko. Kagami leaned towards Kuroko, kissing his lips. Kagami slowly entered Kuroko's hole, groaning.

"N-Ngh! K-Kuroko... You're so... T-Tight... Ngh..."

"Ahh! It... h-hurts... K-Kagami... k-kun" Kuroko ran his fingers on Kagami's back, tears falling on his cheeks and scratching Kagami's back because of the pain.

Kagami kissed Kuroko's cheek, comforting him while still entering him. "J-Just bear... with it... a little... Ngh... longer..."

When Kagami fully entered Kuroko's hole, he waited for a moment to make Kuroko comfortable with his size before asking him if he can move and Kuroko nodded in response. Kagami pulled out before slowly pushing it in. Kuroko moaned, groaned and gasped underneath Kagami while grabbing on the sheets, tightly. Kagami repeated what he did, over and over again until Kuroko became used to it.

"A-Ahh! K-Ka... Ngh! Kagami-kun... F-Faster... Please..." Kuroko moaned on Kagami's ears, grabbing on his shoulder.

"Ahh! K-Kuroko..." Kagami moaned, licking Kuroko's earlobe.

Kagami placed Kuroko's left foot, above his shoulder before pulling out and slamming harder inside Kuroko's hole, hitting Kuroko's prostate, making him crazy and moaning loudly. Kagami smirked at Kuroko's reaction.

"M-More... Please... K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko moaned loudly.

Kagami groaned, positioning himself. He thrusts harder and faster into Kuroko hitting his prostate, making him moaned loudly with his mind blank and completely lost in pleasure. After a minute of thrusting, Kagami felt Kuroko's walls, clenching around his manhood as a signal that he's nearly cumming.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! K-Kagami-kun! I'm... close..." Kuroko moaned loudly but he stopped when Kagami pulled him to stand up.

They switched position, making Kuroko sit above Kagami. Kagami smirked, seductively at Kuroko. Kuroko completely understood what Kagami meant so he pulled upwards before sitting complete on Kagami's lap, sending pleasure around his body. Kuroko continued to ride on Kagami while Kagami's hands on his waist for support. Getting impatient, Kagami thrusts his waist upwards meeting Kuroko's thrusts. Kagami take a look at Kuroko who's still above him. He saw Kuroko's sweating hard and he saw his sweat, dropped on his chest then sliding on his chest down to his tummy.

"Beautiful." Kagami thought, while watching Kuroko.

Kuroko thrusts harder and faster, running his hands on Kagami's wet abs that's covered with sweat. Kagami felt Kuroko's walls, clenching around his manhood again.

"K-Kagami-kun... A-Ahh! Cum-Cumming!" Kuroko warned, thrusting faster and faster.

"N-Ngh! T-Together... L-Let's cum... Together..." Kagami's said, thrusting his waist upward.

Kagami groaned when he felt Kuroko's walls, squeezed him. They both cummed, screaming their names.

"AHH! K-KAGAMI-KUN!"

"N-Ngh! Kuroko!"

Kuroko cummed on Kagami's abs while Kagami's cummed inside Kuroko. Kuroko flopped on top of Kagami, getting tired after their intense love making. Kagami wrapped his arms on Kuroko, kissing his head before whispering.

"I love you, Kuroko." Kuroko smiled, slightly at Kagami's confession.

"Hai. Me, too. I love you, Kagami-kun and thank you again for making my favorite Vanilla Milkshake." Kuroko whispered, smiling before he fell asleep in Kagami's arms.

Kuroko looked at the wall clock inside the room and saw that it was still 6 AM in the morning before turning to his side. Kuroko saw Kagami sleeping, facing his direction without his clothes on. Kuroko blushed, remembering what happened last night. He played with Kagami's hair while watching him sleeping peacefully. Kuroko's eyes widened when Kagami grabbed his wrist. Kagami opened his eyes, smiling at Kuroko.

"Good Morning."

Kuroko looked at him, smiling slightly. "Good Morning."

"What time is it?" Kagami asked, rubbing his eyes which Kuroko find cute.

"6 AM"

Kagami closed his eyes still holding Kuroko's wrist. Kuroko almost gasped when Kagami pulled him close to his chest, hugging him closer.

"Uhm... Kagami-kun? " Kuroko asked, looking at him with a blank stare.

"Shh, Kuroko. Be quiet and let me sleep." Kagami whispered quietly, placing his chin above Kuroko's head. Kuroko nodded then smiled before they both fell asleep.

**(A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending and also for the wrong grammar. English is not my native language so bear with it a little. It's my first Boyxboy or Yaoi story so sorry if it's weird nanodayo xD BTW, Thank you for reading. ****Credit****s ****to ****the ****owner the cover pic.)**


	3. I'll Miss You (Kise x Kuroko LEMON)

**Okay. This is my first-ever Kikuro fanfic so bare with me a little. Kuroko is a little bit OOC here but don't worry. I'll try to edit this if I have some time. This is not YET edited so sorry for the wrong grammars, spellings nanodayo~ xD I'll try to post fluff next time. So... Let's start? **

"Kurokocchi." Kise called, almost whining.

Kuroko pretended that he didn't heard the whining of the blond guy who's laying beside him. They're both on top of Kuroko's bed to spend some time together but Kuroko's avoiding Kise, focusing on the book which he just brought earlier.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise whined, pouting but Kuroko continued to ignore him.

'Kurokocchi's so mean-ssu. We're both busy this past few days. I'm busy with my modelling and practice in Kaijo while Kurokocchi's busy with his practice in Seirin. And this might be the last time we can spend time together since I'm going out of the town next week for a photo shoot.' Kise thought, pouting.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise whined again, nuzzling his head on Kuroko's neck. "Kurokocchi, please don't ignore me-ssu."

Actually, Kuroko's still sad about Kise going out of the town next week. He didn't want Kise to go but he knows he is just being selfish if he stopped him from going.

Kuroko knows that it is important, not only for the magazine's company but for Kise as well Kise grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, forcing Kuroko to face him. Kuroko sighed, putting the book down and looking straight at Kise's eyes.

"Kurokocchi. Tell me, why are you ignoring me-ssu? Is it because of the photo shoot?" Kise asked but Kuroko didn't answered, avoiding Kise's eyes.

"Did silence means yes, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, placing both of his palm on Kuroko's cheeks but Kuroko still trying to avoid Kise in the eyes.

"Mou, Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted, hugging Kuroko who's blushing hardly.

"I know you're gonna miss me but please don't ignore me-ssu. I won't be here for 2 or 3 days so we have to spend time together as much as possible-ssu." Kise whispered, hugging Kuroko tightly.

Kuroko blushed, nuzzling his face on Kise's chest but he still managed to keep his face blank. "Baka."

"Kurokocchi's so mean! Calling me baka-ssu." Kise whined, pouting and still hugging Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi."

"Yes?"

Kise smiled, lovingly. "I love you."

Kuroko blushed hardly when Kise leaned closer, pressing both of their lips. Kise opened his eyes to look at Kuroko's expression and saw Kuroko blushing hardly, still wearing his famous blank face. Kise licked Kuroko's lower lip, asking for entrance which made Kuroko gasped.

Kise smirked at his reaction, inserting his tongue on Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko can't hold back his moans when Kise started to explore his mouth using his tongue. Kuroko gasped when Kise laid him down on his bed, hovering on top of him.

"Kurokocchi." Kise looked directly on Kuroko's eyes, eyes filled with love. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Kuroko whispered, blushing.

Kise kissed him again on his lips before going down on Kuroko's neck, leaving kiss marks on Kuroko's smooth, flawless skin. While doing this, Kuroko gasped when he felt Kise's cold hands inserted his shirt. Kise brushed his fingers on one of Kuroko's nipples, placing it between his middle finger and his ring finger.

"A-Ahh... K-Kise-kun." Kuroko moaned, biting his lower lip.

"You're very expressive today-ssu, Kurokocchi." Kise chuckled huskily, still kissing Kuroko's neck.

Kise pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the ground. He looked at Kuroko and saw him blushing before placing Kuroko's nipples on his mouth. Kuroko gasped when he felt something hot and soft touch his nipples, licking and slightly biting at it, making him moaned.

"Kurokocchi." Kise called his name, huskily.

Kise unbuckled Kuroko's belt before yanking his pants down in one swift motion, leaving him only his boxers on. Kise kisses Kuroko's body all the way down to his boxers and Kise smirked. Because in his boxers, you could clearly see the outline of his erection.

Kuroko covered his front, blushing. "S-Stop staring at me like that, K-Kise-kun."

'S-So... So cute!' Kise thought, blushing.

"I love you, Kurokocchi." Kise smiled sweetly, making Kuroko blushed hardly.

"I-I know." Kuroko whispered, still blushing.

"Good that you know." Kise smirked before yanking Kuroko's boxers down, making Kuroko gasped in shocked.

Kise grabbed Kuroko's cock, teasing its head's slit using his thumb, making Kuroko grunt and moan under him. Kise smirked at his beloved Kurokocchi's reaction. When Kuroko's cock's wet from his precum, Kise started to pump it awfully slow, sending waves of pleasure all over Kuroko's body.

Kise admired how Kuroko moan and writhe underneath him. Kise leaned near Kuroko's cock, licking the tip before pulling it whole inside his mouth, making Kuroko arched his back in pleasure.

Kise swirled his tongue on the tip before putting Kuroko's cock back in then licked the side of the cock, getting addicted of Kuroko's taste. Kuroko grabbed some of Kise's hair for support, making Kise growled in pain.

"K-Kise... k-kun... I-If you don't... s-stop... I'll cum..." Kuroko moaned, gripping on Kise's hair tighter.

Before Kuroko could cum, Kise backed away from his cock then started at Kuroko with his eyes filled with lust before asking,

"Kurokocchi, can you turn around by all of fours?"

Kuroko didn't answered but followed Kise's request, making Kise have full access of his ass. Kise thought that Kuroko's position is so erotic and he felt his own erection reacting at this position. He's never been aroused this much before.

"K-Kise-kun?" Kuroko called with his blank gaze but Kise saw Kuroko's blushing hardly.

Kise placed his two fingers inside his mouth, coating his fingers with his saliva.

"Are you really-ssu, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and he saw Kuroko nodded.

Kise entered both of his coated fingers inside Kuroko's glistening puckered hole, making Kuroko gasped in shock. Kise grinned at his expression before continuing. Kise started to thrust his fingers in and out of Kuroko's hole, making Kuroko writhe and winced.

"K-Kise... k-kun..."

"I-I'm sorry-ssu, Kurokocchi. Please bare with it a little." Kise said, kissing Kuroko's cheek.

"N-Ngh..."

Kise started to search for particular spot that can make Kuroko moan and beg for him. When Kise thrust his fingers in, his fingers touched something soft inside Kuroko which made him moaned loudly.

Kise smirked at Kuroko's reaction before entering the third finger, scissoring it to prepare Kuroko for his size before thrusting into that spot again. He removed his fingers inside Kuroko's hole and grabbed both of his legs, spreading it.

Kise used both of his legs to help Kuroko spreading it more. He grabbed his cock before placing its head on Kuroko's entrance before looking at Kuroko, asking for permission.

"This might hurt you a lot, Kurokocchi but I'll try to make it pleasurable as possible-ssu." Kise said, sounded panicking and worried.

"D-Don't worry, K-Kise-kun. P-Please continue." Kuroko said, getting impatient.

Kise gulped, nervously but nodded in response. He slowly entered Kuroko's hole, moaning at the tightness and hotness enveloping him.

"K-Kurokocchi." Kise groaned, huskily.

"K-Kise-kun." Kuroko moaned, grabbing on the sheets because of the pain and pleasure he's feeling.

When Kise fully entered Kuroko, he waited for some minutes, allowing Kuroko to adjust to his size. After some minutes, he asked Kuroko for permission and Kuroko just nodded. Kise thrust slowly at first, trying to find Kuroko's prostate and when he found it, Kuroko moaned loudly.

"K-Kise-kun... Faster! Please... faster." Kuroko demanded, completely lost in pleasure.

Kise whole-heartedly obeyed, thrusting in and out of Kuroko faster, hitting on his prostate and making the bed squeak. He felt Kuroko's walls clenched around him and he groaned out in pleasure. If Kuroko continue to clenching up like this, he would come very soon.

"A-Ahh! Ahh... N-Ngh! K-Kise-kun... Harder... Harder..." Kuroko moaned loudly, writhing and grabbing onto Kise's shoulders tightly.

Kise moved his hips backwards before slamming his hips hard. He continued to thrust into Kuroko but this time, harder and faster. Kuroko moaned loudly, back arched on the bed. After minutes of thrusting...

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! K-Kise-kun... I-I'm... c-cumming..." Kuroko moaned, grabbing on Kise's back, leaving marks.

"N-Ngh! N-Ngh... Me... too... Let's come... together..." Kise groaned, thrusting inside Kuroko deeper and skin slapping together.

Kise felt Kuroko's wall clenched around him again but this time, he knew he's about to come. He grabbed Kuroko's cock, jerking him off, making Kuroko writhe underneath him.

With a very loud moan, Kuroko came on Kise's hand and his stomach, his walls squeezing tightly around Kise's cock. Kise groaned, giving a few hard thrusts into his body before cumming deep within him.

Kise flopped on top of Kuroko, both trying to catch their breath. He crawled off Kuroko, his softening cock sliding out of him and he laid down next to Kuroko. He looked at his partner and saw Kuroko whose eyes are closed. Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko, looking at his face.

"I love you, Kurokocchi. Very much." Kise whispered, lovingly before kissing Kuroko's forehead.

Little did Kise know, Kuroko's still awake and just resting his eyes. He knew that Kise would say that so he just pretended to be asleep and he smiled at what Kise whispered to him.


	4. Christmas Gifts (Takao x Kuroko)

**Someone from request a TakaKuro Fluff so made one. I'll dedicate this to 'silver woman' the person who requested this. I really love Takao-kun because of his persona and it really fits him so I accepted her request. And besides, Takakuro is also one of my secret OTPS. This is not yet edited. Sorry for the wrong grammar, spellings etc. So... Let's start? ;D**

What is this feeling? Ahh~ That's right. This is called **uneasiness**. Kuroko Tetsuya feels uneasy with his 2 years boyfriend, Takao Kazunari staring at his back from head to toe. Kuroko's cooking beef curry for their lunch. Takao actually insist in celebrating Christmas Eve with his boyfriend since Takao's parents and Kuroko's family decided to celebrate Christmas in a restaurant.

"Takao-kun."

"What is it, Tet-chan?" Takao asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that? You're making me feel uneasy." Kuroko said with his deadpanned face.

Takao smiled, looking at Kuroko from head to toe like inspecting him. "I can't help it! Tet-chan wearing an apron is such a rare sight."

Kuroko looked at the apron that he's wearing before going back to work, hiding his flushed face. His eyes widened when Takao wrapped both of his arm around his waist. He felt Takao inhaled the scent of what he's cooking.

"Hmm~ It smells good!" Takao complemented, hugging Kuroko.

"Though, I can't guarantee its taste." Kuroko mumbled, blushing.

Takao smiled. "Don't worry, Tet-chan! Everything you cook tastes delicious."

"Well... Thanks to Kagami-kun." Takao grimaced when he heard Kuroko's teammates' name coming from his Tet-chan's mouth.

"Nee, Tet-chan?"

Kuroko looked at Takao's direction and he looked shocked when Takao's lips met his. Kuroko closed his eyes, savoring Takao's sweet, aggressive kiss. Takao licked Kuroko's lower lip, asking for entrance which Kuroko allowed. He continued to explore Kuroko's mouth, making Kuroko's knees give up. Takao held Kuroko tightly on his arms, preventing him from falling. Kuroko's eyes opened, looking at Takao's expression and saw him watching his every reaction. Kuroko moaned in Takao's mouth when he saw Takao's lustful gaze. Takao's the first one to break the kiss, leaving him and Kuroko panting heavily.

"I want you to think of me, only me."

Kuroko can't help but grin at Takao's possessiveness. "My, my. Possessive, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Takao smiled.

"By the way, Takao-kun. I brought you some kimchi. It's on the table. You love those, right?" Kuroko smiled, slightly.

"Really?! Thank you very much, Tet-chan!" Takao exclaimed, shocked before kissing Kuroko on his lips.

After kissing Kuroko, he immediately run towards the table and smiled widely when he saw a jar of kimchi laying on top of it.

"You can eat that later. The beef curry is almost finish. We should eat dinner first." Takao smiled, widely when he heard Kuroko said behind him before looking at Kuroko.

Takao nodded. "Hai!"

"Merry Christmas!" Takao and Kuroko said to each other when the clock turns to 12 am.

They're inside the living room, holding on their gifts for each other. They finished eating their dinner when they decided to gather inside the living room for exchanging gifts.

"Can I go first?" Takao asked, smiling and Kuroko nodded as an answer.

"Yosh!" he exclaimed before handling his gift which he hid behind his back.

"Merry Christmas, Tet-chan!" Takao smiled.

Kuroko smiled in return, accepting his gift. "Thank you very much, Takao-kun."

"Open it."

Kuroko looked at Takao before opening Takao's gift. His eyes sparkled in delight when he saw a black bag with basketball print.

"Thank you very much, Takao-kun. I really appreciated it!" Kuroko said, slightly smiling.

"So? Where's my gift?" Takao asked, placing both of his hand in front Kuroko.

He's like a child, waiting for his gift. Kuroko's cheeks flushed when he gave Takao, his gift. Takao started to open his gift, happily but he stopped when he saw a orange bracelet. On the bracelet, the one who made it used small orange balls, the one which is used in basketball as a design.

"I-I know it's not expensive but I tried my best to make a bracelet for you." Kuroko explained, hiding his flushed face behind his bangs.

"Y-You mean... You made this?" Takao asked, sounded shocked.

Kuroko nodded, trying to retain his usual blank gaze. "Did you like it?"

Kuroko gasped when Takao pulled him closer to his chest, hugging him tightly. "What are you saying?"

"I love it! This is the best christmas gift ever! Thank you very much, Tet-chan." Takao said, kissing Kuroko on top of his head.

Kuroko unconsciously smiled at what Takao said. He actually brought kimchi, Takao's favorite, just in case when Takao didn't like his gift. But he's wrong.

Kuroko pulled away from Takao's arms, still looking down to hide his blush. "Here. Let me help you put it on."

Takao gave Kuroko the bracelet before putting it around Takao's wrist.

"Perfect." Takao smiled, sweetly at the bracelet around his wrist.

"I love you, Tet-chan." Takao said, looking straight at Kuroko's eyes with his eyes filled with love before kissing Kuroko on his forehead.

Kuroko blushed darkened. "H-Hai. Me, too."

Takao kissed Kuroko on the lips before hugged the blushing bluenette, tightly. How Takao wish that this moment could last forever!

(Additional)

Takao eyes widened when he realized something. He slightly pushed Kuroko away from him, staring straight at the bluenette's eyes.

"Nee, Tet-chan. I realized something."

"What is it, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked, who turned back to his normal deadpanned face.

"You gave me two gifts but I only gave you one. It's not fair." Takao pouted.

"It's okay, Takao-kun. I don't mind at all." Kuroko assured.

"No. I DO mind it."

Kuroko gasped when Takao pulled his arm, forcing him to follow.

"Where are we going, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked panting, trying to catch up on Takao.

"My bedroom."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "Huh? And what are we going to do inside your bedroom?"

"I decided to give you my last gift." Takao explained, smirking and he's still holding Kuroko's arm to prevent him from running away.

"Last gift? What is it?" Kuroko asked, curiously.

Takao stopped in front of his bedroom, opening it before pushing Kuroko on top of his bed. He crawled on top of him, making Kuroko blushed and felt uneasy.

"I'll give you my body as a gift. Is it not enough?" Takao pouted, looking at Kuroko with his eyes filled with lust and love.

Kuroko blushed hardly because of what Takao said. He looked around the room, avoiding his boyfriend's intense gaze. His gaze's making Kuroko shiver up his spine. But not in disgust, it's because of pleasure and arousal.

He looked at Takao and saw that he's serious. He gulped before wrapping his arms around Takao's neck, pulling the black haired boy closer to him. He kissed Takao on the lips before looking at the other direction, blushing.

"I'll gladly accept it." Kuroko whispered, blushing which made Takao smirked seductively.


	5. Crush (Akashi Twins x Kuroko LEMON)

Another request from 'silver woman'. It's kinda hard to make a lemon if you didn't find a story similar from your request so I decided to change the plot. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind. But I hope you'll like it and sorry if it took some time to finish this since our test came up. Plus, I got writer's block for almost a month or so? They're kind of OOC here so sorry about that. OKAY. Let's start ;D

Seiji, Akashi Seijuro's identical twin is currently living with his brother and his partner, Kuroko Tetsuya for almost a month now. Seiji have a huge crush on Kuroko which Seijuro understand. HIS Tetsuya is cute after all so there's no helping it that other people will fall for him. He opened the door before exclaiming,

"Ku-chan! Tadaima! Where are you?"

"I'm inside the living room, Seiji-san." Kuroko exclaimed, catching Seiji's attention.

Seiji sneaks inside the living room. He just came back from hanging out with some of his friends. He saw Kuroko, sitting on the sofa and busy watching a basketball match on T.V. Kuroko gasped when Seiji suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Tadaima." Seiji whispered on Kuroko's ear, huskily.

"Okairi, Seiji-san." Kuroko smiled slightly.

"Ku-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sei-kun?!" Seiji pouted, crossing his arms.

"But that's-!"

"Come on! Call me Sei-kun."

Kuroko hid his flushed face using his bangs. "S-Sei... k-kun..."

"Ku-chan is so cute!" Seiji exclaimed, hugging Kuroko tightly.

"How about leaving my brother alone and come with me, Ku-chan? I'll definitely make you ha- ITAI!"

Seiji looked at the person who hit his head and saw his twin brother, Akashi Seijuro holding his briefcase and glaring down at him.

"So, Seiji. You have some guts to snatch Tetsuya behind my back huh? Why don't you do it in front of me?" Seijuro smiled but his brother knows that he's already killing him inside his mind.

"How long have you been there, Onii-sama?" Seiji asked, looking nervous.

Seijuro smiled widely. "I've been here enough to hear your babbling about MY Tetsuya being happy with you."

While the twins are busy arguing with each other, Seiji didn't realized that Kuroko already stood up from the sofa, already standing beside Seijuro.

"Okairi, Akashi-kun." Kuroko asked, getting Seijuro's briefcase from his hands.

Seijuro smiled at Kuroko, a true smile. "Did you already ate lunch, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded. "Hai. Did you already ate, too?"

"Yeah." Seijuro nodded before pulling Kuroko into a hug before whispering.

"Did you missed me? Because I missed you."

"But you've been away for only half a day." Kuroko chuckled, hugging Seijuro tightly.

"Yes. I've been away for half a day and I already missed you." Seijuro repeated, kissing Kuroko's forehead.

"Mou! Stop being so lovey-dovey in front of me!" Seiji pouted.

"You should get a girlfriend so you can stop stealing other people's partners." Seijuro glared at Seiji before following Kuroko towards their bedroom.

"But I only want Ku-chan!" he mumbled to himself.

"Did you said something, Seiji?" Seijuro asked, looking back at his brother.

Seiji smiled then shook his head. "It's nothing."

Seiji woke up in the middle of the night when he felt his throat dry so he went inside the kitchen to drink a glass of water. When he decided to return to his bedroom, he turned around to look at Kuroko's and Seijuro's room which's only in front of his room when he heard some noise coming from inside.

Curiosity got into him so he decided to put his ear on the door to listen carefully. He heard some muffled noise coming from inside which made him more curious. He thinks carefully before deciding to open the door. When he opened the door slightly, he blushed and his eyes widened when he saw a naked Kuroko on top of Seijuro, riding him and inside his mouth, placed a cloth to hold back his moans.

Seiji looked at Kuroko and saw his eyes closed, concentrating at the pleasure he was feeling when his brother's hands on Kuroko's hips, meeting his every thrusts. He felt his own member hardened just by watching his crush being fucked by his brother.

"Ngh! T-Tetsuya... your inside feels... so good... Ngh! Yes..." Seijuro groaned, thrusting harder.

The cloth inside Kuroko's mouth slipped, making his moans clearer. "Mmm... Ngh! Ahh! Akashi-kun... More... Please... More..."

"T-Tetsuya... Say... the magic word..." Seijuro managed to smirked at him.

Kuroko bit his lower lip, still thrusting before saying, "S-Seijuro... sama... Please... fuck me... harder..."

Seiji watched as Seijuro switched their positions, making Seijuro on top of Kuroko. Seijuro slammed inside Kuroko mercilessly, making Kuroko writhed and moaned louder.

"Here. You... like it... here... right?" Seijuro asked, slamming against Kuroko's prostate.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes! There! Yes!" Kuroko moaned loudly before grabbing at the bed sheets tightly, making his fingers white.

After some minutes of thrusting, Kuroko felt that familiar knot forming on his abdomen.

"A-Akashi-kun... C-Cumming..." Kuroko maoned before cumming Seijuro's and his chest.

When Kuroko's walls clenched around Seijuro, he felt himself released deep inside Kuroko. After some minutes, Seijuro recovered from his release. He glared at Seiji's direction and saw his twin brother blushing madly, grabbing his hard member inside his boxers.

Seiji flinched before explaining. "I-It's not what you think, Onii-sama! I-I just went to the kitchen to get some water whenI heard some-!"

"Seiji. How long have you been there?" Seijuro asked, cutting off Seiji's explanation.

"H-Huh?"

"I asked you, how long have you been there?" Seijuro asked. This time, irritated.

"E-Enough." Seiji answered, lowering his head.

Seijuro sighed before looking at Kuroko who's just resting and been listening at that time. He smirked when he thought of something then he carried Kuroko. Kuroko's body is facing Seiji before Seijuro spreads his legs, making Seiji and Kuroko blushed hardly when he saw Kuroko's body, full of hickeys and his member which's still covered with cum. Seiji gulped at the sight in front of him.

"Do you want to try it yourself, Seiji?" Seijuro asked, smirking.

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean?" Seiji asked, innocently.

Seijuro smirked at his brother's reaction. "Oh! You don't want to? It's a once in a lifetime chance, Seiji. As if I'll allow you to touch what's mine."

Seiji gulped, looking at Kuroko who's still blushing and clearly embarrassed at his position. "I-If it's okay with Tet-chan... I don't mind."

"Tetsuya? You don't mind, right?" Seijuro asked Kuroko, smiling evilly.

Kuroko looked at Seijuro with his eyes widened before taking a glance at Seiji. He just nodded as an answer.

Seijuro smirked. "See? Now lock the door, take all your clothes off and come here."

Seiji did what he was told to before walking closer the bed, locking the door behind him. When he reached the bed...

"Now enter his ass. Don't worry. I stretched him earlier." Seijuro instructed.

Seiji looked at Kuroko, asking for permission and he saw him nodded. Kuroko's eyes widened and gasped when he slowly entered Kuroko's entrance, moaning at his tightness.

"Ngh! Tet-chan... I didn't know... you're this... tight... Ngh!" Seiji groaned while biting his lip, trying to hide his moans.

"Ahh... Se-Seiji-san... So big..." Kuroko moaned, tears falling down his cheeks.

After some minutes of making Kuroko comfortable at Seiji's huge member inside him, Seijuro told Seiji to move back and forth which he did. Kuroko moaned when Seiji moved back and forth inside of him, picking up speed.

"Ngh! Tet-chan... Awesome... Yes... More..." Seiji moaned, holding Kuroko in his hips for support.

"Ahh! Ahh! Se-Seiji-san! You're... big... so... good..." Kuroko moaned underneath him.

Seijuro felt his member hardened, just by watching at the two so he immediately entered Kuroko's entrance without a warning, making Kuroko gasped in shock.

"F-Fuck!" Seiji cursed when he felt Seijuro also entered Kuroko's entrance, thrusting harder.

"Ahh! Ahh! A-Akashi... kun... Se-Seiji... san... Oh god! So good!" Kuroko writhed and moaned loudly, encouraging the twins to thrust harder and faster.

After minutes of thrusting, Seijuro and Seiji both cummed inside Kuroko. While Kuroko cummed on Seiji's chest. The three of them lay on the bed, hugging each other. Seiji is the first one to break the silence.

"Wow! That was awesome! Let's do this again! Right, Tet-chan?" Seiji asked and hugging Kuroko who can't even reply because of exhaustion.

Seijuro slapped Seiji's hands away from HIS Kuroko, hugging Kuroko on his chest. "As if I'll let you do this thing twice!"

"Come on, Onii-sama!"

"No way."

"Come on! Last round?"

"NO WAY!"

Kuroko felt his hips and body aches after their intense session. He mentally sighed when he heard the twins' argument. As if he'll let the both of them touch him again after doing those things to him.

(I realized that I kinda made Seiji like Izaya from Durarara! Specially, when he calls Shizuo 'Shizu-chan' right? He's so cool and cute at the same time! I love him!) 


End file.
